elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Trainer (Oblivion)
Trainers increase certain skills for money. Training can be used five times per level only. Training a skill in this way costs 10 x current skill level (ie, raising a skill from 24 to 25 costs 240g). Note that current skill level for the purpose of the payment is calculated after modifiers from i.e. enchanted armor. Therefore your training will be cheaper if you unequip items boosting your stats before talking to the trainer. There is one master trainer for each skill and a number of either apprentice, journeyman, or expert trainers scattered throughout the country. In order to be trained by the master trainer you need to complete a quest given by one of the expert trainers in the skill. The quest will involve finding the master trainer and then doing something for them. Only an expert level trainer can give you the requisite training quest, and will only do so once you have achieved level 70 in the appropriate skill. Like merchants (including spell merchants), skill trainers are only "open for business" at certain times of the day. So you may find yourself talking to one of these people without the training icon showing up. This will happen if they are busy as well; for example, some trainers may train from sunrise to sunset, but if they visit the chapels they will not train during prayer. In such cases you will have to wait it out and possibly follow them around. Masters, at least, appear to offer training at all times, and also stay in the same place. :For information on how to complete master trainer quests, see 'Master Trainer Quests'. Acrobatics Trainers Did you think you could stop me perhaps once and twice but not thrice. Alchemy Trainers You cannot stop the deletion of this page no you can not. Alteration Trainers Quecnh my breath. Armorer Trainers Should you fail it shall be costly. Athletics Trainers Lock the door. Blade Trainers Close it before this gets worse for you. Block Trainers Before i should think of a permanent solution to this once and for all. Blunt Trainers Click clack blast'em. Conjuration Trainers *Must have the "Summon Faded Wraith" spell. Destruction Trainers *Requires level 70 skill, and 20 bear pelts to be trained. Hand to Hand Trainers *You have to give him a nice little beatdown. Heavy Armor Trainers *Requires four Silver Cups and one Silver Pitcher. The Chorrol Mages Guild has all of these items, and you can grab them without stealing once you've joined the Mages Guild: one of each lies on the table next to the entrance door, 2 of each on a shelf of the first floor library and an additional silver glass on a side table nearby. Illusion Trainers *Requires 10 Welkynd Stones. Light Armor Trainers *Requires an elven cuirass. Marksman Trainers *Requires an Elven Bow. **Part of The Thieves Den plug-in. Mercantile Trainers *You must have 10,000 gold before receiving training. **Part of The Thieves Den plug-in. Mysticism Trainers *Close at least three Oblivion Gates. Restoration Trainers *Will train for helping to save Kvatch. Security Trainers *You must retrieve a message from S'krivva in Bravil. **Part of The Thieves Den plug-in. Sneak Trainers *You must successfully steal a coin from her pocket to be able to train. **Part of The Thieves Den plug-in. Speechcraft Trainers *Requires talking to all the beggars in every city. **Part of The Thieves Den plug-in. Category: Skills